Désespoir
by Jialio
Summary: Bin, c'est pas très résumable, c'est Riku qui se lamente sur son Daisuké qui est parti avec Hiwatari. Triste. soyez indulgent, première songfic!Reviews?


**Couple :** bin y en a pas ou plutôt il faudrait dire ex-couple : Dai/Riku.

**Disclamer :**Désolé c'est triste, mais s'était dans mes jours de déprime totale que je l'ais écrite.

**Réponse au reviews :**

**Atlanta :**Oui je sais dans « Libération » j'ais fais Daisuké très, très « larmes », mais je trouve que ça lui va si bien ! Et oui Sato s'est enfin débarrassé de Krad se gêneur de première !(désoler si tu es fan) Pour ta proposition se serait possible, l'ennui c'est que je ne sait pas ce qu'et un beta. (sauf les beta dans le sens les idiots)

En tant que femme  
J'ai dans le coeur envie de fonder une famille  
Trouver l'âme soeur partager mon avenir  
Depuis mon plus jeune âge c'est un de mes plus grands rêves  
Je veux vivre quelque chose de concret

Je l'aime, mais pas lui pourquoi ? Je l'aimais et je l'aime encore de tout mon cœur. Il me fais souffrir à un tel point, et je ne peux lui en vouloir. Je devrais le haïr pour le fait qu'il me fasse souffrir si sèchement. Je voulais rester avec lui pour l'éternité…mais lui ne le voulait apparemment pas.

_Des promesses on m'en a faites  
Des belles choses on m'en a dites  
Trop naïve j'y es cru et j'en ai payé le prix_

Il me disait chaque fois qu'on était seul des « je t'aimes » ou des « mon amour », mais en fait il se faisait une façade une armure, et moi j'ais bu ses paroles. Lui donnant tout mon amour et lui il l'a brisé.

_  
Combien de fois j'ai pleuré  
Dans les bras de ma meilleure amie  
Oooh uuuh pour oublier mes peines_

Même ma sœur, même Saéhara (**nd :c'est pourtant le pitre de la classe)** n'ont pas réussi à me faire sourire, je me morfond le cœur en miette et les yeux rouges. Personne ne m'entend plus parler, ni même murmurer mais c'est normale, leur dis-je mentalement, j'ais trop mal. _  
Quand une fille est love elle peut tout sacrifier  
Quand une fille est love elle peut tout donner  
Quand une fille est love elle peut tout surmonter  
C'est comme ça quand on aime_

Moi qui l'aime, je voulais tout lui apporter, le bonheur, l'amour…Mais hélas, c'est ce Hiwatari qui me l'a voler. Il me l'a prit, m'a brisé en deux, non en mille. Je sais que ce n'est pas Daisuké le fautif, mais ce Satoshi de malheur ! pour moi en tout cas. Mais pour Daisuké…Ce doit être une autre version.__

Souvent j'en ai trop fait  
Mais j'ai rien reçu en retour  
Au fond de moi je savais  
Ce n'était plus de l'amour  
Et je me suis accrochée au bon moment passé  


Quand j'ais été charger de fabriquer son costume pour la pièce de théâtre, j'ais sauté au plafond, je pouvais enfin avoir à m'occuper de lui alors j'ais tout fais pour qu'il soit parfait, mais ça été un fiasco total, sa robe s'est déchiré et tout le monde à vu qu'il portait un jogging en dessous. Il me disais que s'était pas grave, et il voulait même m'embrasser, mais il est partit avant. En fait, était-il vraiment amoureux de moi ? Maintenant qu'il n'est plus là, je me réfugie dans le passé.

_Sans voir que tout avait changé  
Alors on se renferme sur soi  
Et on laisse faire le temps  
On tient le coup parce qu'on y croit  
On profite des bons moments_

Quelle idiote j'ais été, il changeait d'attitude jour après jour, et je ne le remarque que maintenant. Je n'ais pas su le remarquer avant. J'était trop aveuglé par l'amour que je lui portait. Mais en fait s'était une relation à sens unique.

_  
Et à chaque fois que l'on se retrouve seule  
On sait bien que rien n'est plus pareil  
Mais on se contente de ce qu'il nous donne_

Je ne suis plue rien à présent, sans lui ma vie est vide de tout sens. Se que je faisait s'était en pensant à lui ; mais maintenant… maintenant, tout a changé, et tout est modifier. Je dois aujourd'hui vivre de se que j'ais déjà. Et plus de se que j'avais. J'ais une famille des amis et bien d'autre chose encore. Je réussirais à combler ce vide qui est en moi par tout le moyens !

_  
Quand une fille est love elle peut tout sacrifier  
Quand une fille est love elle peut tout donner  
Quand une fille est love elle peut tout surmonter  
Et on est toutes les mêmes  
Quand une fille est love elle peut tout sacrifier  
Quand une fille est love elle peut tout donner  
Quand une fille est love elle peut tout surmonter  
C'est comme ça quand on aime_


End file.
